Abused and Battered
by FansofCenaton
Summary: You Fall In love with someone but don't know how to tell them. Well Randy Orton is being beaten by his Boyfriend Edge. Cena is in love with Randy. Will it be too late to tell him or Will Randy make it out alive..
1. Chapter 1

Hello My Fellow Readers... It's great to be back!

I've been on a huge writers block for almost 2 years Yes 2..

I'm Alive... I"ve gotten it back...

I do not own wwe!

I don't own Randy Orton and John Cena If I did i'd actually put them together in wwe... HAHA

Vince Owns!

New Story Written First of Many to come

Summary: Edge is beating up Randy.. Will he get out in time? Cena will save him WIll He? *Bad Summary*

Flashback

"You stupid son of a bitch", Edge threw his hand across Randy's face. Randy fell on the ground. What the hell was Edge thinking? Tears formed in his eyes.

"Ohh the Viper is crying be tough asshole", Edge kicked Randy in the gut. Randy started coughing. "What the hell am I going to do with you,"? Edge picked up

Randy by the shoulders and threw him across the room. Edge walked out of the room leaving randy lying helplessely alone.

End of FlashBack

Still in the corner, Randy curled up in to a ball and cried on his knees. Edge, His beautiful Edge had beat him up again. Shivers went down

his spine, he was so nice to him, respectful towards him, what changed he didn't know. He looked up and saw a couple of wwe superstars walk in, Cody Rhodes and his best friend John Cena. "Dammit, he did it again didnt he" Cena asked coming to his friends. Randy just nodded his head put his head to his knees and crying.

Cena punched the wall hard. "God damn that stupid bastard", Cena yelled in anger. "Where the hell did he go?" asking Randy furious. "I I don't know and you are not going after him" Randy said getting up. "Why not I hate seeing you like this, why are you still with him?" Cena asked grabbing a towel with ice and handing it to him. "I love him" Randy said. Cody just shook his head. Alot of memories came back to him from his ex boyfriend Ted Diabiase, he being in a abusive relationship as well felt bad for Randy..

"Orton you need to get out of it now" Rhodes said coming in the conversation. Cena nodded his head rapidly. "But He won't hurt me that is because I've been a asshole I know" Randy said getting his things ready to come to the hotel. "No Randy listen think look what happend to me and Ted and you two saved me. Randy remembered he shook his head thinking of it. He could have lost Cody that day. Randy shook his head. "No I'm not going to think like that." he said walking out his Edge was calling him.

"Only if he knew" Cena whispered.


	2. Beating

Chapter 2

Sorry Guys it took so long to get it up. I've been real busy I am graduating next month and getting my Nursing Degree So yeah...

I do not own Cena or Randy... Now If I did I'd have them together in a instant you know it.. Addicted to Centon!

For Some Other reason my reviews aren't open so I'm sorry for peeps who can't review..

"Why the hell were you talking to him", Edge was holding onto Randy's neck choking him. Randy couldn't breathe, sweat was coming down his face crying for help. Edge had called Randy and told him to come to the hotel asap and Randy listened so he said bye to Cena and Rhodes and went to the hotel where him and Edge were staying as well as other wwe superstars. "Wer- Were best friends baby you know that Cena and I go way back" Randy said grabbing Edge's hand which was getting tighter. "Liar", Edge Let go and slapped Randy across the face making him all red. "I'm telling you the truth", Randy said. "Don't you fucking lie you like him don't you", Edge asked. Randy opened his eyes wide. He knew it "Shit", Randy thought. "N-No No Edge I only want you", he said trying to get up but only having Edge push him back down.

Edge got on top of him. Edge raised his hands but Randy grabbed it fiercly. Maybe Cody and John were right he had to get out of this relationship before Edge hurt him worse than he could think of. "Ohh Mr. Orton wants to play fight", Edge said fighting back Randy and grabbing Randy's hands and turning it to where it could break. "Owww", Randy cried in pain. "Don't Mess with me asshole", Edge slapped again. Randy held his hands he knew Edge had did something to it but he tried his best not to feel it. Randy's phone started ringing. Edge grabbed it. "Hey Mrs. Orton", Randy looked at Edge wide-eyed. He had to say something only his mom could help, maybe she'll call John. "Ma", Randy Cried. "Mrs. Orton yeah he's fine he's just great" Edge said. "Ma Help" Randy yelled. Edge hung up the phone immediatly. Randy knew he was in for it. He tried to run for the door but Edge stopped him with a fist to his face knocking him out.

With John in his hotel room, he was lying in bed thinking about how Randy him met. It was back in 1999, they were OVW stars doing shows together traveling together and Randy just came up to him and introduced himself and him and John had alot in common, they liked the same music almost, rock,rap,etc. They hung out went to sports games, anything they could do they would. Then Randy left and joined WWF/WWE leaving him all alone. He was upset but not really due to his career hitting it big. John then joined right after in 2002, bring them back together again. Through all the years both Randy and him never were apart. The wwe superstars actually thought something was going on but never said anything knewing they were just best friends. John looked out the window. "Ohh Randy I want to tell you so bad dammit" he hit the window almost breaking it. He looked at himself then went to the bed and laid down. His phone started ringing.

"Hello", John whispered. "John, It's Randy" Mrs. Orton said over the phone. John sat up quickly. "What happend," he asked. " I don't know he said help and I guess Edge hung up the phone immediatly, I tried calling back but the phone goes straight to his voicemail." She said. John got up and put his shirt on. "I'll go check Mrs. Orton", Cena hung up saying bye. He was worried. What if Edge had hurt Randy bad? What if Randy was already dead? What if? Cena shook his head not thinking anything of it. He left the hotel room going 5 doors down to Randy's room. Cena saw the door open lightly and Edge coming out, he hid behind a wall that was around the corner so he wouldn't see him. "That stupid asshole" he heard Edge whisper wiping his hands with a towel. Cena opened his eyes wide-eyed. He saw blood on that towel. "Randy", John whispered. John waited till Edge left and he ran to the room.

"Randy", John said walking in find Randy lying on the floor in his own blood. "Randy" John screaming going to him and picking him up. Randy opened his eyes and saw John holding him. "Y-You were right", Randy said closing his eyes. "Shh I got you now it's going to be okay your safe now" John said holding onto Randy tighter. "Don't Let go", Randy whispered. "I'm not letting go ever" Cena said though grabbing his phone and dialing 911. Edge was going to get it he didn't care right now all he wanted was his Randy to live. "Jesus Randy" Cena whispered. "Don't you dare Orton you understand me" Cena cried letting a tear fall down his cheek. All of a sudden Cena was pushed away by the EMT's and they started working on Randy.

John watched helplessley as they worked on Randy. Some superstars came in and watched as well. Cena started punching the wall making his hands bleed, he didn't care he was pissed off. Why would Edge do this to Randy? He didn't deserve this. "He's gonna pay", John said "Don't worry the police got him", Cody said coming in. "No I want him to pay I want him to suffer", John said. "Shhh, Don't worry about him right now you just go to Randy, I'll call his parents just follow the ambulance", Cody said grabbing his phone. Cena just nodded his head following the stretcher Randy was on.

OKAY Chapter 2 is done!  
REVIEW!  
Don't WORRY I'm actually doing a whole storyline with this story... More Cena/Orton I'm adding one more character who is coming.  
Ted Diabiase. He was Cody's Ex well you just gonna find out and see what i Do with him... OOOOO 


End file.
